


克维尔的圣查尔斯旅馆/St. Charles Hotel of Kerrville

by sammlicke



Category: Real Person Fiction, WWII - Fandom
Genre: 2020s, AU, COVID-19, Gen, RPF, WWII
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: 德州铁路公司的董事二十年后再次来到了小城克维尔。历史人物+原创人物，无良二战平行宇宙。OOC都怪我。





	克维尔的圣查尔斯旅馆/St. Charles Hotel of Kerrville

终于结束了和当地官员啰啰嗦嗦的会谈。我一个人走出了下榻的旅馆。

克维尔可是大变样了，可还是个小地方，不会有一群群记者堵在门外，嚷嚷着“莫里森先生，请谈一谈德州铁路公司对本地区发展什么新打算”、“您认为得州高铁项目前景如何”。

上次来还是二十年前，我带着一支小勘探队来这里勘探线路。

我的视线停在了街角一座两层高的建筑上。

“圣查尔斯旅馆”。

精心粉刷过的木板条外墙早已褪色，与附近簇新的建筑相比有些落伍，只有店名招牌是新的。

柜台没有人，桌上摆着登记簿和测温枪。墙上的电视正在播报午间新闻，连着厨房的侧门传出一阵孩子的嬉笑声。前厅的摆设和记忆里的差不多，虽然看得出精心保养的痕迹，但和这栋建筑的外观一样，这屋里的东西至少有十年没有更新了——除了柜台后面墙上挂着的一块马蹄铁形状的奖牌：“2019得州掷马蹄铁大赛冠军”。

“请扫一下门上的健康码，马上就来。”

突然冒出一个声音，吓了我一跳。

“好的。”

收起手机，侧门冒出一个中年人。中等身材，不到六英尺的样子，一条洁白的大围裙裹住了微微发福的腰，脸也圆圆的。浅金色的头发、浅蓝色的眼睛，微笑的面容，似乎有些面熟……

“一位？住宿要量体温登记。”说话那人一边往外走一边用围裙擦着手，语调轻快。

“谢谢不用了，我只是路过。”

“那有什么可以帮忙的？需要推荐吃饭的地方吗，虽然小地方可选择的不多，但还是有几家不错的餐厅。”

“我二十年前来过克维尔，就住在这家旅店。今天是正好路过。记得当时开店的是一家姓尼米兹的。”

“……是铁路公司的莫里森先生吗？”

他居然一下叫出了我的名字。电视新闻还没这么快吧。

“你是……”

“我是切斯特，你当时跟我讲过上大学的故事。”中年人笑了起来，露出不整齐的牙齿。

我想起来了，切斯特是店主一家的大儿子，当时还是一个高高瘦瘦的中学生。每天一大早就在店里帮忙，晚上放学还要在前台看店，趴在柜台上解几何题。

“不打扰，因为疫情最近几个月都没什么生意。”他从厨房端出咖啡，和我一起坐下，聊了起来。

原来他已经是四个孩子的爸爸了。

“你当时不是要考安纳波利斯的海军军校吗？”

“哈，别提了。正好我那年改了，音乐美术可以加分，说是要提高学生素质什么的。本来就是因为军校免费才考的，家里哪有钱再让我学这些呢。去年夏天带着孩子去了新布朗费尔斯的度假村，大海真的像我爷爷说得一样美，不是吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 店主全名切斯特·W·尼米兹（x 好了你们懂了为什么说是无良平行宇宙了。


End file.
